Forever Changed: Izaya x Reader
by Longlostgoddess
Summary: "Let's share what our favorite moments in our relationship was. Maybe we can come up with a common one," you offer. Izaya sighs. You know he doesn't like this mushy-relationship stuff… but today was your anniversary. He had to bend.


||Forever changed, nothing ever stays the same||

"Orihara Tokimasa, come over here RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" you scream. A little boy ran over to you and hugged your leg, looking up at you with large dusty orange eyes.

"Mom…," there was a slight whine in his voice. You open a drawer – your husband's switchblade drawer – and glare at him, anger in your (e/c) eyes.

"What is the meaning of this," you snap, pointing to an empty space in the drawer.

"I didn't do it this time, Mom, I swear!" your child protests. You raise an eyebrow skeptically. He shakes his head, his deep red mop of hair swinging back and forth. You hold out a hand expectantly and wait. As the two of you are caught up in a glaring contest, your husband walks over.

"Tokimasa," he drawls in a threatening voice, "You're giving Dad his switchblade back, right?" Izaya's red eyes pierce into his son's heart.

"Y-yea," he stammers. He takes the blade out of his pocket and hands it reluctantly to his father.

"Shit, Izaya, he's going to be late for school if he doesn't leave now!" you stuff a piece of bread into Tokimasa's hands and shove him out the door, "Go! Run!" As soon as your son is gone, you breathe a sigh of relief.

"He's a handful," you sigh, "Now I have to take care of my husband AND my son? I can't handle it."

You pat the spot on the bed right next to you despite what you said, and Izaya sits down, leaning his head against your shoulder.

"It's our anniversary today," you say.

"Mhmmm," he replies.

"Let's share what our favorite moments in our relationship was. Maybe we can come up with a common one," you offer. Izaya sighs. You know he doesn't like this mushy-relationship stuff… but today was your anniversary. He had to bend.

You decided to let – force – Izaya to go first.

"I guess," he reluctantly mutters, "when we got married. When you finally completely belonged to me… and took on my name as a mark of it…." He trailed off, thinking.

"You asked me when we went camping in July," you giggle. "Proposed right in front of the camp fire."

"And then the day we got married it started snowing," Izaya offers, "and it was fucking cold."

"And you wore a yellow silk tie… the color of Shizuo's hair." Izaya snarls at you.

"Don't mention that bastard's name. It's annoying how he's not dead yet…but I guess that's the fun of it." A smirk adorns his features again. You sigh. You really wish this rivalry would disappear as they grew older, but it only seemed to get worse.

"Okay, my turn," you smile, "I liked it when I found out I was pregnant… and then had our child that summer. It was physical proof that we were together."

"Psh," snorts Izaya, "admit it; you just liked the _making_ of our son."

"IZAYA!" you try to slap his arm, your face beet red, but he dodges easily.

"He'll grow up to be fine," Izaya laughs, "he's got my genes, after all."

You look tenderly over to Izaya, whispering, "I love you. Forever."

"Forever," Izaya replies. The two of you lean in for a kiss, but Tokimasa bursts through the door, back from school.

"MOOOM! DAD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO NASTY THINGS!" he exclaims. You blush a deep red, but Izaya wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him.

"I'll love you forever," you hear him whisper in your ear before kissing your neck gently.

"It's Alzheimer's," the doctor says, slowly shutting the hospital door behind him as he walks out. Izaya, now a frail old man, leans against Tokimasa for support. Tokimasa had taken up the job as an informant, but specifically put aside time to come visit his mother.

You blink blankly. "(y/n)," you hear Izaya wheeze, sauntering over with as much confidence as he had when he was young and in his prime, and you put a wrinkled hand on his cheek. "I'll love you forever. Just in case you forget…I want to make sure you know right now."

You smile. "I could never forget the two of you. Ever."

"Why isn't Rosie coming over? Why hasn't she called?" you whisper.

"Who's Rosie?" says the young man holding your frail hand, just watching your memories slip away as time creeps across the floor.

"Her sister… she passed away a long time ago," Izaya replies, gently kissing your head.

"Izaya? She's gone?" you ask quietly. You can see pain on your son's face.

"Yes, my love."

"She never forgot us, up until the end," Izaya sighs to Tokimasa.

Tokimasa nods, "Right before she passed… you heard that right?"

The two men hold back their tears as they ready themselves to go to your funeral.

'I'll love you forever, Izaya.'


End file.
